


Why is the world so cruel?

by Robin_MCR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little angst, Crying Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith has a service dog, Kosmo is best boy, M/M, Shiros a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_MCR/pseuds/Robin_MCR
Summary: Keith was out buying grocery's when som woman tried too take Kosmo from him. He meets a very kind security guard and his very good boyfriend eventually some too the rescue.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Why is the world so cruel?

Going out shopping is always a struggle for Keith. Since he has a service dog and he knows that it's illegal too kick someone out for having a service dog in a store where they normal doesn't allow dogs, its still frightening when Shiro isn't there too support him.  
All was going well, he was just about too check out when a lady tapped on his shoulder, he didn't know what he expected but something in him hoped it would be someone asking for directions. But unfortunately that was not the case, when he turned around he was met with an angry face ready too scold him. 

''You know you're not allowed too have dogs in here right?'' the old lady said too him. The anxiety was already pretty high when he entered the store with Kosmo, but now it's starting too get worse. He felt Kosmo lick his hand and he slowly uncurled his hand from his formed fist and started too stroke Kosmos head.

''Ma'am, I know that dogs aren't allowed in the store, but this is my service dog, and it says on the sign that service dogs is allowed inside.'' Keith says calmly, or as calmly as he can be. He had too concentrate so much too not let his voice crumble.

''That is not a service dog! You must've bought the vest on amazon or something! Either you get out of the store or i call security !'' The lady says. He tries too keep himself from crumbling too the ground too cry and after maybe a minute or too she tires too grab Kosmo by his collar but Kosmo is too fast and he runs away with Keith so neither of them gets hurt.  
While he's running out he tries too take out his phone too call Shiro, but he's shaking too much so he quickly gives up. Kosmo takes him somewhere secluded so he can do his job too calm him down. When they get in the alleyway behind the store he sits down with Kosmo in his lap, burying his face in his fur, Kosmo keeps nuzzling my neck which helps a lot. Keith doesn't know how much time goes by, but someone knocks on his shoulder, he looks up and he's met with a security guards face, at first he gets scared and grips Kosmo tighter, but he just sink down on his knees and holds out a bag with all the stuff that was in his cart.

''I saw everything that happened, my colleagues took care of the woman while I checked out your grocery's. You left your list in the cart so i put down the rest of your stuff in there too.'' The man says, and Keith feels like he's gonna cry again, but not because hes scared but because he's so thankful he doesn't have too go back into the store again.

''Thank you so much, I'm sorry I caused such a scene...'' He says while trying too take out his wallet too pay him back, but his hands are trembling so much he can't get the money out, and before he can, the guard stops him.

''You don't need too pay. Use that money for your fluffy friend here, he was a very good boy doing his job.'' He says while smiling gently at me. ''Do you need anything more before I leave?'' He asks. Keith nods as an answer.

''Can you please call my boyfriend and tell him too pick me up? I'm trembling too much so I cant hold my phone... Sorry if i'm troubling you..'' He says while he gives the security guard his phone with Shiros number dialed and ready. The security guards just nods, takes the phone and calls him while Keith sits on the ground petting Kosmo. He doesn't listen too to much of the conversation but immediately snaps back when the man gives him his phone back.

''He said he'll be here in five, do you want me too wait with you here til then?'' He asks, Keith nods. The guard then proceeds too sit beside him. '' I know your not supposed too ask this, but is it alright if I pet your dog?'' 

''Yes, there are treats in the bag for him, right? You can give him one.'' Keith answers. The guard starts too rummage through the bag and eventually finds the dog treats. Kosmo immediately perks up at the smell. They talk a little more before they hear Shiro.

''Keith?'' He says and Keith stands up too receive a hug from his boyfriend. ''Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?''

''No, just had a little panic attack, nothing more. Thanks too the security guard that helped me.'' Keith says and directs the attention too him.

''It was nothing, my niece has a service dog so I had too do something.'' He says while stroking the back of his neck.

''Well thank you for everything, and I hope we don't meet under similar circumstances again'' Keith says and all of the three men laugh. After handing Shiro the bag and taking his free hand Shiro thanks the security guard a little more before we leave for the car hand in hand. We make it back too the car and while Keith seats himself in the passenger seat, Shiro puts Kosmo away in his cage in the back of their car and they start driving home, Shiros hand on Keiths thigh too ground him a little bit more.

''Are you really alright?'' Shiro asks when they're home again and is sitting on the couch, Keith snuggled up too Shiros side playing with his hand. Keith thinks for a moment before he answer with a shake of his head. He's really not okay. People doesn't understand that you don't need too be blind or deaf too have a service dog.  
''Do you want too explain what happened? You know your therapist told you it helps if you talk too someone you trust about it.'' Shiro says, and Keith just nods before he sits up a little so Shiro could see his face. He doesn't let go of his hand though since Shiro knows how much it grounds Keith too have something too play with while talking about a bad experience.

''I was almost done shopping when this old lady taps my shoulder, of course turn around too see what the wanted and the threatened too take Kosmo away and call the security guards on me for breaking the rules. So i just ran out of there with Kosmo and hid.'' Keith says, on the verge of another break down. Shiro takes his free arm and loops it around his shoulders too press him into him too calm him down.  
''I was so scared..'' Keith says when he finally breaks down in full blown sobs. Kosmo comes over too comfort him too, it doesn't work as fast as it usually does but its understandable since this is a very hard situation for Keith too handle.

''I know baby, I know. But you were so brave for trying too stand up for yourself and not just leaving too let that woman win. And then later having a several minute long conversation with someone you've never met was so much progress! I'm so proud of you.'' Shiro says while kissing the top of his head. Keith calms down after that and eventually he's snoozing contently in Shiros arms. He stands up with Keith in his arms too carry him too their bedroom. He lays down with Keith snuggled up too his chest. He kisses his forehead one last time before he sets an alarm for an hour and the eventually fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my first story here on AO3. I want too apologize if i got any of the very little facts about service dogs that i know wrong. I only know what other people have told me. 
> 
> And sorry if I misspelled any words, or if the grammar is shitty, english is not my first language.
> 
> But thatnk you once again for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> // Robin


End file.
